Preacher's Terror
by Javagirl1992
Summary: Derek doesn't have the best reputaion but what happens when he likes a girl who might look down at his rep. Will Derek's bad behavior finally have affects to the girl he likes.... ruthie derek :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or 7th heaven or any of their characters.

Note: Everything is completely off from the actual shows

Before Nora, Casey and Lizzie the Venturi's lived in Glen Oak where fourteen year-old Derek Venturi had a bad habit trying to pick up girls and getting into a lot of fights. With a reputation like his it was going to be hard to get the one person he really wanted because the person he really wanted was Ruthie Candem.

He watched her in the halls he watched her in class he couldn't concentrate on his work because he was always staring at her. But he knew he would never get a chance to prove his reputation wrong with her father in all. Derek and Reverend Candem don't see eye to eye every since he and Simon once got into a fight. Since that day they both stayed clear of each other. But Derek just had to date Ruthie he had to! Then it hit him, _I'll just go to church on Sunday and act like I changed_ a grin appeared on his face. "Perfect" he said out loud. "No Derek not perfect you failed again" His teacher said looking at him. Derek shrunk in his seat embarrassed as Ruthie giggled.

When Derek got home that night he had to tell someone he looked around. "Edwin!" he yelled. Edwin appearing out of nowhere gave a look of fear. "Yes, Derek?" He said nervously. Derek smiled. "Guess where we are going on Sunday?" Derek asked. "No where?" Edwin guessed. Nothing usually happened on Sundays in there home. "Nope were going to church" Derek answered with a straight face. Edwin was in shock then looked at his brother suspiciously. "Who's the girl?" he asked. "Edwin I'm hurt," Derek held his hand on his heart. "Why would you assume it has something to do with a girl?" Derek questioned in mock innocence. Edwin laughed. "Are you kidding it always has to do with a girl" Derek knew it was true. "Remember that girl with the nice mom and tomboy sister we met? She had brown hair and brown eyes and she was kind of preppy I think her name was Ca-" Edwin was saying but Derek interrupted him. Derek grabbed him by his collar. "We never talk about my past" Derek threatened. Terrified Edwin nodded his head. Derek smiled. "Now to tell dad" Derek said with a laugh.

George Venturi was in the kitchen making dinner when he turned and faced his son. "Hi Derek looks like were having macaroni and cheese again" George said with a sarcastic tone. "Where's mom?" Derek asked. George threw up his hands as to say who knows? Derek nodded understanding. "Dad on Sunday I'm going to church, so I will have to wake up early, I was hoping you could join me as well you and mom" Derek told his father. His father stood for awhile then laughed as he said. "Sorry my brain stopped after you said I'm going to church so I will have to wake up early" George joked. Derek wasn't impressed. "Come on dad I'm trying to get closer to God" Derek protested. George only laughed harder. "God? More like a certain lady that made you fail your test today" he said in between laughs. Derek gave his father a how did you know look. "I just do now if you're serious about this then I'll take you" George said. Derek smiled.

"Smarti guess where were going to on Sunday?" Derek asked his little sister. "Disneyland? Wonderland? Where?" she said anxiously. Derek shaked his head. Marti automatically started to cry. Derek held her. "Were going to church" Derek told her. Marti stopped crying and looked at her brother. "Who's the girl?" Marti asked. Derek bit his lip. "Ruthie but you can't tell anyone promise?" Derek asked. Marti smiled. "I promise" she vowed and they did their special handshake.

Good? Bad? Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or 7th heaven or any of their characters.

But when it came down to it Derek forgot. Edwin dressed in a snazzy suit walked into his brothers room to find him laying on his bed. "Derek! Derek! Wake up" he pleaded. Derek opened a sleepy eye and groaned. "Edwin you know I never wake up early on a Sunday so leave me alone" Derek said putting the pillow on his face. "But Derek… don't you remember what you said on Friday?" Edwin asked. "No I don't now get out of my room" Derek responded. Edwin took Derek's covers and threw them off his bed which caused Derek to grab Edwin. "What is wrong with you?" Derek yelled. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You told us were all going to church on Sunday then you blew it" Edwin shouted. Then it hit him. _Church! _ He automatically threw Edwin aside and rushed downstairs.

He didn't want to do it but he had to. "Um dad?" he asked. His father turned around. "Don't tell me you're chickening out?" George said with a laugh. "No dad I'm not its just…" Derek said nervously. "Just what?" George asked. Derek looked nervous and took a deep breath. "Dad what am I supposed to wear to church?" he finally asked. His father started to laugh. Then looked serious. "This is all new to you isn't it?" He asked. Derek nodded his head. "Well try to look presentable and when all else fails copy Edwin" George told him. Derek nodded his head and went upstairs.

_When all else fails look like Edwin. _His dad's words came back to him Derek looked at the mirror and pictured him self in a suit and tie the thought sent shiver up his spine. He looked around his room, comics books all over the place leftover macaroni and cheese from last night and then he saw it his leather jacket he smiled as he put it on.

"Dad you got to talk to me sooner or later" Derek said. They were in the car going to church and George was silent. "Derek only you would wear a nice shirt and pants and wear a leather jacket on top" George yelled. Derek rolled his eyes. _Maybe it was better when he wasn't talking _Derek thought. "Dad you know suit and tie is not my thing" Derek shot back. "But Derek your going to church for goodness sake the least you could of done" George lectured. "Yeah sure" Derek said not paying attention anymore. "Derek? Derek? Are you listening?" George screamed. Derek didn't answer and Edwin and Marti laughed. "He saw her" Marti said with a smile.

First impressions are everything, the first time you see someone could differ what they think of you for the rest of your life. Derek was unaware of this as he walked into the church and all eyes were on him. He tried to force a smile but even Reverend Candem stared. "It's him" he whispered to Annie. "Eric maybe he's changed" Annie whispered back. It was then the gossipers were whispering. . "I hear he's been arrested" "I hear he's dating Ruthie" "Ruthie? Come on! He's been to jail" And foolishness like that. The Venturi's took a their seats crazy enough in oldest to youngest. Which Derek had a perfect view of Miss Ruthie Candem.

"Welcome everyone again on this Sunday morning lets pray" Reverend Candem. Everyone bowed their heads. "Dear God today I have only one request and that is that nothing bad happens today Amen" He prayed. "Amen" Everyone said. "Now today's sermon…."

"Daddy I like church" Marti said after the service. "Really that's great, I can tell you enjoyed it Derek" George commented. Derek who was not paying attention to his family but on Ruthie once again he muttered a "uh uh" "George smiled. "Why don't we go up and talk to the Candems?" Their mother said. They all agreed. So they all went up and shook hands. "Well I haven't seen you around lately" Eric said. "Yes well we took some time off with what happened in all" George said. The known gossipers in the church stood right behind them and took off. "Yes I understand" Eric said. "Do you want to come to lunch?" Ruthie asked. Her parents looked at her. "Just saying we haven't seen them in so long maybe.." Ruthie urged. "I think it would be a great idea" Derek said smiling at Ruthie. "Lets go! Lets go!" Marti screamed. Eric sighed. "All right" he agreed.

Marti insisted on going with the "minister family" as she said. No one minded so she was allowed. She smiled at Ruthie. "Your pretty" Marti told her. "Thank-you" Ruthie said. "I can't believe your Derek's sister your so nice" Simon mentioned. "You can't judge a family by a person" Lucy reminded him. "That's right" Marti chimed in. Everyone laughed. Marti smiled a secret smile. Everyone loved her but how could they ever love Derek?

When they all got seated Eric kept a close eye on Derek Annie quickly took notice. "Eric can you help me with something?" Annie asked. Still eyeing Derek and went over to help his wife. It was only Derek, Ruthie, Edwin and Marti at the table because everyone else was helping. "Wow your dad is protective" Derek commented. "He doesn't like you" Ruthie explained. "Why?" Derek asked. Edwin laughed. "It's the leather jacket I bet" he said. "I think it looks cool" Marti said. "Thank-you Smarti" Derek thanked her. Ruthie raised an eyebrow. "Smarti?" she said. Derek turned deep red.

"I don't like him" Eric Candem complained to his wife. "Why because he and Simon..?" Annie asked. "No because, because of that jacket" Eric yelled. Annie laughed. "His jacket? That's why you don't like him well I'll tell you something you should start acting what you preach because you said don't judge someone on how they look" Annie lectured and walked out. _Maybe she's right_ he thought. "Lord help me" he said.

Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Giving Him A Chance

A/N I'm back and ready to update this story for you all so sit back and enjoy

Reverend Camden came out of the kitchen with a smile and an open minded. Sitting down he decided to make conservation. "So your going into high school next year?" Reverend Camden asked. Swallowing hard on his food he smiled. "Yup next year is the big grade I plan on ruling the school and finding me a hot girlfriend" Derek replied. Everyone starerd at Derek and he started laughing food coming out of his mouth. George quickly handed him an napkin apolgizing for his son's bad manners. When Derek had wiped away the food he spoke again. "I liked your semorn today on not judging people because of the way they look, Alot people judge me because of the way I look but truely I'm a great person" Derek told him. Smiling ocasionally at Ruthie who smiled back. Derek looked at her father who seemed pleased. "I'm glad you liked it" Reverend Camden said. Derek smiled then turned to his siblings for their part. Edwin smiled dapping himself with the napkin before speaking. "When people look at my brother they see from the outside as people tend to do but if I'm not mistaken Reverend God looks in the heart" Edwin said so perfectly so smoothly it seemed like he had praticed many days infront of the mirror. " Your right Samuel 16:7 says man looks at outward appearance, but God looks at the human heart" Eric quoted. "See? Even someone with the reputation of getting into fights and chasing girls can be diffrent inside" Marti said. And that's when Eric realised what was going on. Nevertheless he kept on smiling, kept on talking not losing it but what he knew he kept it in his heart until the doors were shut.

"He's trying to date my daughter" Eric informed Annie later that day after they left. "How do you get that out of what they were talking about?" Annie asked. "They were trying to make me look inside Derek's heart beyond his rebelious ways" Eric explained. Annie smiled. "You should give it a try you knows you might learn to like him" Annie said with a wink. Leaving Eric alone to think about what was going on. He looked up to heaven for some support but go no anwser sighing he decided he would give Derek a chance.

At the Venturi home Derek layed on his bed pillow covering his head attempting to not scream as loud as he could. There was no way that worked. He saw the look in Eric's eyes there was no way he was about to let him date Ruthie absolultly no way. A happy Marti skipped in and bounced on her brother's bed. "Smerek!" She cried. Taking the pillow she started beating him with it and he started tickling her. Marti laughed out loud almost rolling of the bed. "She likes you" Marti infromed him through laughter. Derek stopped tickling her and smiled. "How do you know?" Derek asked. Marti smiled. "She told me before we left" Marti replied. Derek shook his head it couldn't be true Marti was just being like the rest of the family a pranker. Derek laughed. "Very funny now what's the truth?" Derek questioned her. Edwin came into the room with a tape cacorder in his hands. "The truth, you can't handle the truth" Edwin taunted. Mocking slideing the tape across his face only for Derek to too easily grab it. Derek pressed play and listened. "Do you like my brother?" Marti's voice was heard. There was a sliance then a whisper. "He's cute I like him" Ruthie had replied. Derek's eyes got big and hugged his two siblings almost choking them to death. "Can't breathe" They gasped. And Derek let them go smiling to himself he layed back on his bed with happy happy thoughts. "Derek Reverend Camden is here to see you" Geroge yelled. Derek gulped. So much for happy thoughts.

Derek went downstairs and Eric was waiting for him the two went outside for a talk. There was a long akward slience between them before Eric spoke up. "I know your intentions with my daughter" Eric came out plainly. Derek eyes winded it in shock not knowing what to say. "Pardon?" Derek said. Eric looked at Derek. "I know you like Ruthie and I know thats what you were trying to do with the whole heart thing" Eric told him. Derek smiled sheepishly being caught in his act. "Look I'm sorry" Derek started. But was cut off. "Let me talk this isn't easy for me but if Ruthie wants to date you and you want to date her then," Eric said. "By the power invested in you, you now prononce as a couple?" Derek cut in with a hopefull grin. Eric nodded and Derek smiled widly. "Thanks" Derek thanked. Partting him on the back Derek turned back towards home as Eric wondered what he got himself into.

So? Was it good? Bad? Please review and hopfully I will keep updating


	4. Derek's Bad Day

A/N: As of this moment I have been a deadbeat fanfiction writer until now! UPDATES AWAY!! *flys around in circles falling* I'm okay :D

The day had finally come the day Derek had been waiting for since he first met Ruthie long ago they were both young at the time but Derek still had a crush on her. Nothing was going to ruin this day Derek thought to himself. He finished off his breakfest and walked downstairs smiling at his family and walked out the door without thinking twice. With Reverend Camden's blessing nothing good possibly go wrong or could it?

Derek walked into school with his head held high postivity but ended up with paper shoved in his face.

"Derek do you know what this is?" His teacher Mr. Monty asked.

"Another F for famous Venturi?" Derek asked.

Mr. Monty frowned with percing eyes that sent Derek a shiver up his spine. If looks could kill.....

"In your dreams Venturi do you know what low grades lead to?" Mr. Monty asked.

In the corner of Derek's eye he saw Ruthie by her locker watching with what seemed like amusment Derek got lost looking at her and all he could hear from was blah blah blah. Derek looked at his current situation, A babbling teacher talking about how low grades will affect him, Something about high school and more boring stuff Derek could care less about. But then on the other side there was Ruthie smiling at him and giving him a sympathetic glance with the occasional eye roll. It was with Ruthie he rather be.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Mr. Monty asked.

Of course he didn't but he didn't want Mr. Monty to know. "Uh straighten up and fly right?" Derek guessed.

Mr. Monty glared at him. "Lucky guess" He muttered but Derek was already gone.

Derek breathed a sigh of realif as he started towards Ruthie gave her a wave and ovioded her warning about the foot infront of him and landed right into Phoebe's current scince project. A crowd gathered and started to laugh and point. Angerily Derek got up and demanded to know who it was then he saw it the bunch of nerds he was always picking on. Derek moaned.

"What goes around comes around" Lucas Kent yelled at Derek.

Derek attempted to get back up but only fell again fully humiluated infront of everyone. He looked up for Ruthie but she was already gone.

"I swear your all going to pay" Derek thertened finally managing to get up. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One" Derek added. But the nerds were already gone.

By the time Derek got to class everyone had heard what happened including the teacher who sent him to the office to change.

"Here's your clothes" A all to fimelier voice said.

Derek looked to see Edwin standing with his clothes he grabbed them and muttered unhappily.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Derek asked.

Edwin shrugged. "And miss the most embarresing moment of your life? No way" Ediwn replied laughing.

Derek grabbed Edwin by the shirt and looked him in the eye. "Do I look like I'm laughing?" Derek questioned.

"I guess not" Edwin gulped. Then added. "Did Ruthie see you?" Edwin asked.

Derek nodded as Edwin tried hard not to laugh. "Well nothing else can go wrong" Edwin said.

Just a he said it Derek got someone whispering and pointing to him and calling him a loser.

Derek smacked Edwin upside the head. "You just had to open your moulth didn't you?"

The rest of the day seemed to follow the unfortunate patterb until he got home that evening.

"How was your day?" Geroge asked.

Derek gave him a evil eye. "Don't even get me started" Derek warned.

A/N: YAY Uptade helecoptier fly away haha read and review thank-you :D


	5. Curse me? Evil Monkeys You

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! 7th heaven is back on TV YAY and so is this story :)

He was the last person he thought he would see walking up his front steps. Truthfully, He was the last person Derek wanted to see. But there Reverend Camden was knocking on the door. Marti answered the door and greeted him with a smile.

"You're the guy who ruined Smerek's day"

Derek, who was on the steps of stairs smirked. Kids, brutally honest. They always know the right thing to say. No matter how rude it comes out you can't be mad. There just too adorably cute. Damn kids get all the luck. Derek walked over to Marti and picked her up. Derek smiled at Eric's puzzled expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Derek led Eric to the living room and sat him down beside Marti.

"Let's not sugar coat this and call it chocolate" Marti told Eric.

"You put a curse on me and I want you to undo it" Derek said.

Eric looked at the two even more confused than before. "What are you talking about?" He asked a little too innocently.

"Ever since you gave me the okay I have been everything but okay"

"So you think this has something to do with what I said?"

"I know it has everything to do what what you said"

"So call off your curse or the evil monkeys will find you"

Well that was the last thing Eric wanted so he said he would. He asked to leave but nobody was stopping him. Derek and Marti watch Eric walk down their driveway. When he was off in the distance far away they turned to each other and did their special handshake. Before walking back inside to enjoy some chocolate. Things were going to be different now.

When Eric got home Annie immediately knew something was wrong. But when she asked she got a reply that she didn't see coming.

"Derek is under the impression I put a curse on him"

"But you're a preacher you bless not curse"

"I know, but he's strong in what he believes"

Annie laughed. "Like when Simon used to believe in magic"

"Boys will be boys?" Eric asked.

Annie kissed Eric. "Hopefully, try not to worry about it"

Ruthie, who heard the whole conversation from the stairs walked in the room pretending she didn't.

"What's going on?"

"I was just at your friend's house; the evil monkeys are going to get me"

Ruthie smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her jacket. Both Eric and Annie looked at her suspiously. Ruthie looked at them.

"What?"

"It's a school night you know"

"But Lucy is out on a school night with her boyfriend of the week"

Eric and Annie both looked at each other then ran upstairs. Ruthie smiled to herself.

"Oops"

She was the last person Derek thought he would see walking up his driveway. But like her father before her there she was. Derek was soon to learn miracles do happen. Swallowing hard, Derek opened the door. Trying to focus on Ruthie's face instead of her-

"Isn't past your bedtime?" Derek asked.

Ruthie laughed. "Maybe when I was five"

The two stood in akward slience for a moment before Derek invited her in. They walked into the living room. Ruthie cheeked out the place. It was nothing like her house. Derek's house was messy. A large TV was on a stand. The hockey game was on. There was food all over the table. Random pieces of paper here and there. Then there was that couch. It looked old and used. Ruthie smiled trying to think of something nice to say.

What happened to the golden rule?

"Uh, Nice couch"

Derek laughed. "My mom hates it, but this couch has history, my dad had his first kiss on this couch, and I'm going to have my first kiss on this couch too"

Ruthie raised an eyebrow. Derek immediately thought about what he just said. He laughed nervously.

"Let's pretend I didn't say that"

"Why?"

"Why not?'

The next day Derek couldn't wait to find his dad. The curse was removed and everything was going prrrfect Derek whistled happily down the hallway. Marti spotted him giving him a curious look. Derek smiled at her picking her up in his arms.

"Operation Duthie completed"

Marti clapped her hands. Giving Derek a big hug. They did the special handshake and Marti vowed to silence. George came the stairs not looking to happy. Derek sensed he might be responsible but played it cool anyways.

"Dad, I have great news for you"

"I have news for you to"

He looked serious. Some how he must have found out Ruthie was at their house last night. The Candem's must have called. If so Derek was in big trouble. Derek gave an uneasy laugh.

"How about we shout out our news? Just for fun?" Derek suggested.

"Sure" George agreed.

They both opened their mouth unaware of what was about to happen.

"I had my first kiss"

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce"

Wait what?

A/N: Thank-you for reading hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
